


AO3 SOFA - Kenta - HxH - Summer Break

by Virgichuu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Sea, Summer, ice-cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgichuu/pseuds/Virgichuu
Summary: Hello! I'll be your giftee for this year! Hopefully this little fanart will lighten your summer!





	AO3 SOFA - Kenta - HxH - Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PKSamurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKSamurai/gifts).

> Hello! I'll be your giftee for this year! Hopefully this little fanart will lighten your summer!


End file.
